


Congratulations!

by Virus138



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Biting, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virus138/pseuds/Virus138
Summary: Ennoshita has issues with being a beta because his parents hoped he would be an omega; alpha Tanaka always knows how to make him feel better about himself.And then, one day, Ennoshita finds out he's pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traffleupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traffleupagus/gifts).



> Hi guys!! So this is a prompt/one-shot reward story for one of my darling patrons, Traffleupagus - it's based on her idea!

‘’Congratulations!’’ Ennoshita’s mom cried, Ennoshita joining in a second too late.

‘’Thank you~’’ his little sister clapped her hands excitedly as their mother began ladling out the curry. Ennoshita stared miserably at his plate while his sister showed her engagement ring off.

‘’And he’s a doctor?’’ their mom asked excitedly.

‘’A surgeon,’’ his sister replied proudly.

‘’I can’t believe he bought you a car as your engagement present!’’ their mom sat down and beamed at her daughter, ‘’he is _so_ handsome. And so rich,’’ she added, waggling her eyebrows.

Ennoshita’s sister happily scooped curry onto her spoon, but then paused and glanced at her brother, ‘’aren’t you happy for me?’’ she asked with that lightly entitled, snobby voice she possessed. She was an omega to the max – spoiled, clingy, always on a look-out for an alpha...it was sickening, really. It reminded Ennoshita why he liked living in the dorms so much.

‘’I am,’’ Ennoshita said with an unconvincing smile.

His mom clicked her tongue, ‘’don’t mind Chikara, dear. He’s probably dreaming of a car of his own.’’

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, ‘’mom-‘’

‘’I’m just saying, dear,’’ his mom said in a ‘I-don’t-think-I’m-being-offensive-so-don’t-look-at-me-like-that’ voice, ‘’if you were an omega you could find yourself a rich alpha. A nice husband, like your sister. And maybe he’d get you not only a car, but also a hou-‘’

‘’But I’m a beta,’’ Ennoshita had never been good at standing up for himself. He had meant to snap the words but instead he grumbled them sulkily, ‘’you can stop giving me hell for that now.’’

‘’Honey, you know I love you,’’ his mother said off-handedly, ‘’I just wish you were an omega, sometimes. That way you could ensure a good, comfortable future.’’

‘’I am ensuring it, mom,’’ Ennoshita sighed at his curry. He wanted to go back to his dorm, ‘’I’m studying.’’

His mom waved a hand in dismissal and his sister turned to her quickly, popping her hand with the shimmering engagement ring before her for the sixth time that evening, ‘’isn’t it beautiful?’’

‘’It certainly is,’’ their mother cooed, taking her daughter’s hand to admire the ring closer.

Ennoshita stared miserably into his bowl of curry. He hated being a beta. Not because there was something wrong with him, but because all his life he had to listen to _that_. Omegas were pretty rare and nearly exclusively reserved for high-earning alphas. Ennoshita had been thought to be an omega in the scans at the hospital, when his mom was pregnant. But when he came out, he was an ordinary beta, through and through. Plain, with droopy eyelids that always made him look tired, ordinary dark hair...nothing special. Not like his incredibly pretty sister – his mother’s beloved omega. Every time she’d been told how proud and happy and excited the family was for her to marry rich one day, Ennoshita was looked at with pity and reminded how disappointing it was to have a beta child, even if it wasn’t his fault. The majority of the populations were betas but each family always secretly hoped for and alpha or an omega. Alphas were incredibly strong, smart and hard working; having an alpha child pretty much meant they were set for life. And an omega, especially a pretty one, married those alphas 90% of the time. Both could provide for their families. It was like children were currency and it all made Ennoshita sick.

He wanted to go back to the one place where none of that mattered.

‘’I have a lecture early in the morning,’’ Ennoshita said, standing from the table.

His mom and sister gave him surprised looks, ‘’but you didn’t even eat your food.’’

‘’Yeah, sorry,’’ Ennoshita couldn’t think of a good excuse, so he simply kissed his stunned mother’s cheek, gave his sister a quick wave and fled from his family home.

*~*~*

Tanaka was in the middle of playing a game on his phone when the doors to his dorm room burst open and Ennoshita came in. Tanaka barely had the time to say hi before the boy groaned and dumped himself on the bed, next to Tanaka. Tanaka put his phone away, ‘’hey, you okay? Was it that bad?’’

‘’The usual,’’ Ennoshita’s voice was muffled due to the pillow he currently had his face in.

‘’Your mom is an assholes. Who cares if you’re an omega?’’ Tanaka rubbed his boyfriend’s back comfortingly, knowing perfectly well how obsessed Ennoshita’s mom was with his omega sister.

Tanaka’s palm was big and warm and Ennoshita’s eyes fluttered shut, even as he grumbled, ‘’literally every alpha out there.’’

‘’I don’t,’’ Tanaka said firmly. Ennoshita and Tanaka had been best friends in high school and when they went to the same university they started dating. The fact that Ennoshita’s mom saw Tanaka in action next to her son on the volleyball court in high school often fuelled her disappointment at Ennoshita being only a beta. Ennoshita was average in everything while Tanaka was quickly climbing up the academic ladder, scarcely even trying. Even so, Tanaka was just a university student – he was far from being the ‘rich alpha’ that Ennoshita’s mom wanted so badly, though Ennoshita did not doubt that his boyfriend would become incredibly successful. His rough charm and protectiveness made him very likeable.

‘’You don’t count,’’ Ennoshita mumbled into the pillow.

A moment later he let out a muffled groan as Tanaka straddled him from behind. He bounced on his ass a few times, ‘’what do you mean I don’t count, hm?’’ he teased with a devilish grin.

Ennoshita half-heatedly swatted backward at him, ‘’get off,’’ he grumbled, wriggling his hips in an attempt to throw off his boyfriend.

‘’Careful,’’ Tanaka’s grin turned into a smirk as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and rolled his front against it purposely. He already felt himself growing hard.

Ennoshita wiggled his hips out of Tanaka’s hands, ‘’I’m not in the mood,’’ he mumbled miserably. He hated feeling sorry for himself and that’s how he felt after every home visit.

Tanaka rolled off Ennoshita, slipping in behind him. He put his hand on Ennoshita’s back again and caressed the skin lightly with his fingers, ‘’hey,’’ he murmured softly as Ennoshita relaxed into his touch, ‘’did it get to you that much?’’

‘’I don’t know,’’ Ennoshita whispered, ‘’I guess it’s the whole thing with my sister marrying and stuff...’’

Tanaka pressed a soft kiss to Ennoshita’s shoulder, ‘’I meant what I said,’’ he whispered against his skin, ‘’I don’t care what you are. Any alpha would be lucky to have you. I sure as hell am.’’

 Ennoshita gave a delicate sigh.

Tanaka mock-gasped, ‘’did you just sigh at my compliment?’’ he demanded in faked shock, sitting up and grabbing Ennoshita’s wrists, ‘’oh, hell no,’’ he flipped Ennoshita onto his back and dug his fingers into his stomach. Ennoshita burst out laughing, helplessly ticklish, ‘’yeah, see? That’s what you get for mentally shit-talking yourself!’’ Tanaka proclaimed, grinning as his fingers ran over his boyfriend’s body.

‘’Stop! Stop! Mercy, please!’’ Ennoshita cried, trying to grab Tanaka’s hands and laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

Tanaka relented, resting his hands on Ennoshita’s bare skin, revealed by his t-shirt which had ridden up. Ennoshita dropped is hands onto the mattress and just smiled up at Tanaka, ‘’you’re an asshole,’’ he said, gazing at him lovingly.

‘’And you’re so damn pretty,’’ Tanaka’s grin softened to a smile as he leaned forward, slipping in between Ennoshita’s legs, ‘’and smart and kind to a fault, so stop caring about what you’re gold digging family thinks,’’ he brushed his nose again Ennoshita’s, letting his boyfriend decided whether he wanted to kiss him.

Ennoshita, of course, wanted to. He reached up, cupped Tanaka’s angular face and pulled him even closer, closing the gap between their lips. Ennoshita’s whole body angled up into Tanaka’s. The alpha grinned into the kiss, ‘’are you in the mood yet?’’ he hummed against the beta’s lips.

Ennoshita hooked his fingers into Tanaka’s belt, ‘’guess,’’ he bit his boyfriend’s lips playfully, undoing his belt at rapid speed. Tanaka kissed Ennoshita deeper, their tongues mingling as Tanaka’s hands slid further up Ennoshita’s chest, pulling his t-shirt up. They stripped in record time, dropping clothes onto the floor. Still kissing Ennoshita, Tanaka reached out with one hand and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He squirted some onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. Then, slowly, he slid his fingers into Ennoshita. He worked them in and out, briefly; Ennoshita was used to him anyway.

The beta gave a delicious, breathy moan as Tanaka sheathed himself inside him in one thrust. Impatient and eager to fulfil his boyfriend’s desires, Tanaka set a fast rhythm, nuzzling his face into Ennoshita’s neck. As the pleasure of the feel of Ennoshita, his scent and heat, began building up Tanaka gently bit the side of Ennoshita’s neck and then kissed the bite mark right after. Ennoshita wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. He moaned his name, shivering. He didn’t let go, not even when Tanaka came inside him in hot spurts and then grabbed the beta’s aching member, pumping it quickly. Ennoshita finished all over his stomach.

Tanaka rolled off Ennoshita, breathing hard. He felt content – barely. He knew he’d be ready for another go by the time they went to bed, and so would Ennoshita. But for now, he wanted to spoil his boyfriend, ‘’I’ll run a bath,’’ Tanaka said, getting off the bed and going into the ensuite bathroom.

‘’You’ll waste your hot water,’’ Ennoshita called after him half-heartedly. He lived in a room down in the corridor below, with a roommate, and he shared his bathroom with the whole corridor. His mother always said that if he found himself a rich alpha, he’d already be living in a condo.

Ennoshita stretched out on the covers, hearing the water run in the bathroom and Tanaka bustling around it. He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being lowered into the steaming bath, on top of Tanaka, ‘’mmmmh, thanks,’’ Ennoshita whispered, setting his cheek against Tanaka’s shoulder and draping himself over the alpha.

Tanaka wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s waist underwater. He knew Ennoshita felt like shit after what his mom had said to him. He also knew that no matter what he said, Ennoshita would feel shit for a while longer, but it would pass. So for now, Tanaka just brushed his wet hands over Ennoshita’s back and kissed his temple, ‘’I love you.’’

Ennoshita kissed Tanaka’s collarbone sleepily, ‘’I love you, too.’’    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So, as requested by my bae, here's the second part of congratulations! I hope you like it, Sandra!! It was really fun to write <3 
> 
>  

** February **

Tanaka woke up on Saturday morning with his head pounding. He gave a soft groan, rubbing his temples as his dorm room spun. He _knew_ drinking those two Jagerbombs on top of all that vodka at yesterday’s party had been a bad idea. On the plus side, he hadn’t vomited all over himself and he managed to find his way back to his dorm room, though he didn’t remember that part. Tanaka was in the middle of contemplating whether to go get painkillers or stay holed up in bed when a leg snaked around his. He looked to the side, surprised, to see his boyfriend splayed out on the bed, dark hair contrasting against the pillow, ‘’water...’’ he moaned, brows furrowed, eyes closed. He looked a bit green in the face.

‘’Hey,’’ Tanaka croaked, reaching out to prod Ennoshita’s cheek with his finger, ‘’I’m dying, too. You go get it.’’

‘’Tired...’’ Ennoshita whispered, ‘’head’s spinning.’’

Tanaka’s was, too, but he didn’t have the heart to kick the beta out of bed. He steeled himself and sat up, groaning again as the room spun. He blinked away the double vision and trailed over to the communal kitchen of his floor. He grabbed a bottle of water, pills and returned to the bedroom, ‘’are you very hungover?’’ he asked as he sat on the bed, uncapping the bottle.

‘’Very,’’ Ennoshita sounded incredibly tired as he pushed himself into a sitting position, slowly, ‘’very, very...’’ he whispered, taking the bottle of water gratefully. Tanaka popped two pills into his boyfriend’s hand and then swallowed two himself, dry. Ennoshita passed him the water.

Once Tanaka had drank his fill, he set the bottle on the floor and leaned back against the wall, tucking the covers around him. Rain pattered on the windowsill. Any other day, it would have been a perfect Saturday. Cold and rainy outside, but nice and toasty inside, with his boyfriend in his arms, cuddling the day away in bed. But the pounding headache kind of put a damper on things.

Suddenly, Ennoshita shot out of bed and into the ensuite bathroom. Some of the spinning receded as Tanaka’s alpha instincts sharpened. His natural protectiveness surged up and he got off the bed and hurried into the bathroom, ‘’Chika?’’

Ennoshita had just finished throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He was breathing hard and wiping his mouth on his wrist, ‘’sorry...’’ he mumbled miserably.

Tanaka grabbed a towel, wet it with cold water and knelt by Ennoshita, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, ‘’your hangover,’’ he said, ‘’is officially worse than mine.’’

*~*~*

**March**

‘’It finally stopped raining,’’ Tanaka said brightly, coming into his dorm room that Ennoshita had come to occupy on most days – something Tanaka was more than pleased about. His beta boyfriend sat on his bed, going through his course outline. He had his glasses on and was frowning lightly, ‘’damn, you look hot in glasses,’’ Tanaka said with a hungry grin. He dived onto the bed and slipped his upper body between Ennoshita’s legs, kissing his thigh.

‘’Stop it,’’ Ennoshita said distractedly, ‘’I don’t feel well.’’

‘’I’ll make you feel better,’’ Tanaka promised, kissing a line of butterfly kisses over Ennoshita’s thigh. He reached out to undo the zipper of his jeans.

Ennoshita swatted his hand away, ‘’seriously, I don’t feel like it.’’

Tanaka blinked and sat up, frowning, ‘’are you sick?’’

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and in a snappy voice said, ‘’what, the moment I don’t feel like letting you fuck me I’ve got to be sick?’’

Tanaka put his hands at shoulder length in surrender, surprised at the sudden outburst, ‘’whoa, calm down. What are you moody for?’’ Ennoshita opened his mouth as if to argue but then his whole body deflated and he turned back to his coarse outline. Tanaka peered at him. He didn’t look well, to be fair. His face had a sickly parlour and he looked tired, ‘’Chika,’’ Tanaka said slowly, ‘’did you throw up today?’’

Ennoshita didn’t meet Tanaka’s eyes, ‘’must have been the burritos yesterday,’’ he mumbled, affirmative.

Tanaka sighed and reached out, touching the back of his hand to Ennoshita’s forehead. He didn’t have a fever but his skin was clammy, like he was coming down with something, ‘’hey, I’m seriously worried. Let’s go see a doctor.’’

‘’It’s probably just a cold.’’

Tanaka gave his boyfriend a look, ‘’a cold that you’ve had for, what, over a month? Look, you haven’t been feeling well for ages. Please, just...’’ Tanaka gave him a little smile, ‘’let’s go to the clinic? So at least I don’t have to worry.’’

*~*~*

Tanaka and Ennoshita came out of the clinic in a state of shock.

From the moment the doctor came back with Ennoshita’s check up results and announced that Ennoshita was _two months pregnant_ , neither had said a word. The doctor congratulated them, gushed about how rare it was for a beta to get pregnant and went through all the checkups Ennoshita would have to come for – and through it all, the parents-to-be remained completely silent. Now they finally stepped outside, into the cold March drizzle, both staring ahead of them, deep in shock.

Tanaka stopped first, in the parking lot of the clinic. He just...stopped walking. Ennoshita, who had been trailing after him, followed suit. Tanaka turned around abruptly to face Ennoshita, ‘’a baby.’’

‘’Yeah...’’ Ennoshita’s voice was barely audible.

Tanaka’s eyes flicked to his boyfriend’s stomach in disbelief, ‘’it’s mine, right?’’

‘’Course,’’ Ennoshita snapped.

Tanaka hurried to amend, ‘’I-I mean I know it is...it’s just that...oh my _God_ , a _baby_ ,’’ he whispered in disbelief.

‘’A baby...’’ Ennoshita echoed, looking down at his flat stomach. It seemed impossible and terrifying and new, ‘’shit...’’

‘’Shit,’’ Tanaka agreed but when Ennoshita looked at him, he was grinning like a kid about to go on a bouncy castle. With awed disbelief, Tanaka reached out and touched Ennoshita’s stomach, ‘’it’s not even an inch big,’’ he whispered with wonder, ‘’but it has a heartbeat, and hands and feet...’’ he looked at Ennoshita and his eyes were lined with silver, ‘’it’s amazing, isn’t it?’’

*~*~*

**April**

After the doctor dropped the bomb, Tanaka wouldn’t let Ennoshita live with a roommate a couple of corridors away. He had Ennoshita move in with him into his room, so he could help him with anything he needed, even though the pregnancy was still in its very early stages. Tanaka’s awe and shock turned to straight up excitement and happiness. Meanwhile, Ennoshita’s shock just dwindled down and he mostly removed himself from the situation. He decided to not think about the baby until it was necessary. No need for premature worrying.

He basically procrastinated his own parenthood.

Tanaka was in full father-mode though.

‘’How’s my baby doing?’’ he practically sing-songed one April Friday, coming back from his classes. Ennoshita was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book.

‘’Which one?’’ he asked distractedly.

‘’Both,’’ Tanaka jumped on the bed and kissed Ennoshita’s cheek sweetly, ‘’how are you?’’

‘’Good. I don’t feel so sick anymore.’’

‘’Good,’’ Tanaka echoed, kissing his cheek again before leaning down to nudge his nose against Ennoshita’s flat tummy, ‘’and how’s my other baby?’’

‘’It can’t hear you,’’ Ennoshita reminded him.

‘’I know,’’ Tanaka had, of course, read up on everything there was to know about pregnancies, ‘’it’s only about this big,’’ Tanaka held up two fingers, three inches apart, ‘’but it already has fingernails. That’s awesome! And its already moving, though you can’t feel it yet...OH MY GOD!’’

The comic fell from Ennoshita’s hands as he jumped, surprised, ‘’what? What!?’’

Tanaka grabbed his t-shirt and swiped it up in one quick movement, revealing Ennoshita’s bare stomach, ‘’you have a bump!’’

‘’No I don’t,’’ Ennoshita immediately said.

Tanaka lay down on his side, eye-level with Ennoshita’s stomach, and grinned helplessly, pressing his fingers very lightly to the tiny bump, ‘’you definitely do.’’

‘’Food baby,’’ Ennoshita grumbled, not really wanting to acknowledge how quickly his body was changing.

‘’Bullshit, you didn’t eat anything today,’’ Tanaka sat back up and gingerly pulled his boyfriend’s shirt back down.

‘’That’s cause every time I open the fridge, the stuff inside makes me feel sick,’’ Ennoshita said very quietly. He didn’t like complaining.

‘’Okay,’’ Tanaka wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer, ‘’what do you want to eat?’’

‘’I don’t wanna go out,’’ Ennoshita mumbled, pressing his forehead to Tanaka’s shoulder.

Tanaka patted his dark hair, ‘’that’s okay. We can order something.’’

‘’Dumplings?’’

‘’Yeah. What kind.’’

‘’Prawn.’’

‘’Okay. How many do you want?’’

‘’Dunno. Lots.’’

Tanaka chuckled and dropped a kiss atop Ennoshita’s head, ‘’I’ll order you lots, then.’’

*~*~*

After the dumplings, Tanaka turned off the light and settled down in bed with Ennoshita to watch a movie. Ennoshita was flicking through Netflix on Tanaka’s laptop when the alpha said, ‘’we should probably look at apartments.’’

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Well...’’ Tanaka gestured around, ‘’we can’t exactly raise a baby in a dorm room. There should be some cheap ones downtown.’’

‘’Neither of us are working, Ryuu,’’ Ennoshita reminded him gently, flicking through movie after movie, ‘’what do you want to buy an apartment with?’’

‘’My trust fund.’’

Ennoshita’s finger paused over the mouse-pad of the laptop and he looked at Tanaka, ‘’you can’t use your trust fund for that,’’ he said, ‘’you’re supposed to have it in case you want to kick start a business or something.’’

‘’Well,’’ Tanaka leaned in with a light smile, kissing Ennoshita briefly, ‘’I want to kick start our family life. Which reminds me – when are we going to tell our families?’’

Ennoshita stiffened. His sister had gotten married to her rich alpha surgeon a couple months back. The last thing he wanted was to announce that he was having a kid out of wedlock while still at uni with another university student. His mom would go ballistic. He could already hear her screaming about him not being able to marry well now.

‘’Never, hopefully,’’ Ennoshita went back to searching for a movie.

‘’Hey,’’ Tanaka kissed his shoulder to placate him, ‘’I know your mom can be a real asshole but we have to tell her. This is her grand-kid.’’

‘’We can tell your parents,’’ Ennoshita snapped.

Tanaka pulled back slightly, ‘’are you going to get aggy again?’’

‘I’m not getting aggy!’’ Ennoshita snarled, ‘’I just don’t wanna tell my parents.’’

‘’So, what?’’ Tanaka was losing his patience now, too, ‘’you plan on avoiding them for the rest of your life?’’ Ennoshita kissed his teeth in annoyance and went back to the laptop. Tanaka sighed and brushed his hand over Ennoshita’s shoulder, ‘’hey, c’mon. Your family deserves to know.’’

Tanaka realised it was the wrong thing to say as Ennoshita all but tossed the laptop off his lap and stood up abruptly. Tanaka blinked, surprised...he’d never seen his boyfriend seething mad, ‘’they _deserve_ to know!?’’ he yelled down at a startled Tanaka, ‘’which one, my mom who hates me for not being an omega or my sister, who can’t see that the world doesn’t revolve around her!? _Which one_ , Ryuu!?’’

‘’I didn’t mean-‘’

‘’Fuck it,’’ Ennoshita stormed for the doors.

‘’Hey, Chika-‘’ Tanaka hurried off the bed to stop him but was met with doors slammed in his face.

Ennoshita stormed over to his old dorm room which was, thankfully, empty. His roommate must have been in class. Ennoshita dumped himself on the bottom bunk, immediately feeling awful about yelling at Tanaka. He wasn’t a loud or shouty or explosive person. This pregnancy was turning him into a right dickhead. Ennoshita’s eyes burned with embarrassment and hopelessness and guilt, and he curled in on himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He wondered if he could just...push the baby out of existence. Close his arms tightly around his tummy and squeeze until it was gone. It would be like strangling someone.

Like strangling Tanaka’s child.

‘’Stupid,’’ Ennoshita mumbled at himself dejectedly, unwrapping his arms to place a hand on his miniscule bulge instead. He could never hurt the kid which didn’t mean he liked the situation he was in.

Out of nowhere, hot tears started rolling down Ennoshita’s cheeks, ‘’dammit,’’ he whispered, pressing his face into his pillow. Maybe he couldn’t do it. Maybe he was too young and the situation would crush him.

Ennoshita must have lain there for an hour, maybe two, not falling asleep. The tears stopped and he felt worn out, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. Which was all for the better because eventually he heard the doors open and a moment later Tanaka’s warm, familiar body slid against Ennoshita’s back. His arm looped around Ennoshita’s waist and he stroked his stomach. After a moment he reached up, tucked a finger under the beta’s chin and tilted his head. Their lips met over Ennoshita’s shoulder, ‘’sorry,’’ Tanaka murmured gruffly.

Ennoshita wiggled round to face Tanaka, ‘’yeah,’’ he whispered, ‘’me, too’’

Tanaka’s warm hand cupped Ennoshita’s face, ‘’you’ve been crying,’’ Tanaka observed in a quiet, sad voice.

‘’Just a little.’’

‘’Your eyes are more puffy than my pillow.’’

Ennoshita couldn’t help but crack a smile at that. Tanaka smiled, too, and kissed Ennoshita’s forehead, ‘’I’ve got something for it.’’

For the rest of the evening they just sat in silence, Ennoshita nestled between Tanaka’s legs, eating ice-cream from the tub Tanaka had bought.

*~*~*

**May**

‘’It’s starting to get hot,’’ Ennoshita observed as he dumped himself on the bed. Tanaka shrugged off his denim jacket and closed the door with his foot. They had just returned from apartment viewings and Ennoshita was tired as hell. On the positive note, he finally felt normal. He got tingly feelings in his stomach that Tanaka affectionately called ‘bubbles’ – from which stemmed the nickname for the unborn baby.

‘’Yeah,’’ Tanaka opened his mini-fridge and took out a chilled water, passing it to his boyfriend, ‘’we should probably think about buying you maternity clothes.’’

Ennoshita nodded and took a sip of water, ‘’did you sign us up for the pre-natal classes?’’

‘’Yup,’’ Tanaka sat on the bed, leaning his back on the wall, ‘’can I have some alone time with you now, please?’’ he asked with a grin. Tanaka had wanted to cuddle all day but with the busy schedule, Ennoshita had him out of bed at seven.

Ennoshita gave Tanaka a sweet smile and came over, straddling his lap, ‘’am I heavy?’’

‘’Nope,’’ Tanaka wrapped one arm around Ennoshita’s waist and stroked his other one down Ennoshita’s stomach. He was finally beginning to show, ‘’what’s up, Bubbles?’’

‘’The baby can’t hear you yet,’’ Ennoshita brushed his hand over Tanaka’s close-cropped hair affectionately.

Tanaka rolled up Ennoshita’s t-shirt and brushed a curled finger over his bellybutton, ‘’it’s kind of amazing. Bubbles is so small, but its eyes are already open. And soon it will get the urge to suck its thumb.’’

Ennoshita chuckled, ‘’ever thought about becoming a midwife?’’ he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. And then to his temple. His lips trailed to Tanaka’s cheekbone, then his cheek. Ennoshita brushed his lips against Tanaka’s jaw; Ennoshita tilted his head and kissed Tanaka’s neck, long and slow.

Tanaka’s hands slipped to Ennoshita’s waist, ‘’is someone’s sex drive back?’’ he murmured, nipping at Ennoshita’s ear.

‘’Mmmh...’’

‘’About time,’’ Tanaka whispered hungrily against Ennoshita’s ear. In the next instance Ennoshita found himself flipped onto his back, Tanaka hovering above him between his legs. Their lips clashed in a desperate kiss.

‘’The baby...?’’ Ennoshita managed between kisses

‘’Will be fine,’’ Tanaka assured, stripping Ennoshita in record time.

Shortly after, Tanaka sank into Ennoshita and they melted into each other and Ennoshita didn’t think about anything else.

*~*~*

**June**

‘’You know, you really didn’t have to miss class to come with me,’’ Ennoshita said, unbuckling his seat belt once Tanaka parked in the lot before the shopping centre, ‘’I could have taken a bus.’’

‘’I don’t want you going round by yourself in your condition,’’ Tanaka said, taking the keys out of the ignition, ‘’by the way, I still stand by Hiro. It’s a cute name.’’

‘’Don’t like it,’’ Ennoshita said stubbornly, ‘’and by the way, you’re being overprotective.’’ Tanaka laughed and Ennoshita couldn’t help but smile as he reached for the handle of the doors. He felt Tanaka’s hand on his hand, pulling him back. Ennoshita turned and was met with one of Tanaka’s genuine, dazzling smiles, ‘’what?’’ Ennoshita asked, flushing.

‘’You’re glowing,’’ Tanaka said, sounding pleased. He reached out and brushed his hand over Ennoshita’s face, ‘’pregnancy suits you.’’

Ennoshita went bright red, ‘’s-shut up,’’ he mumbled and slipped out of the car.

The car park was awash in the heat of the June afternoon and Ennoshita immediately craved the air-conditioned interior of the car. He got tired much easier with the baby in his stomach. But he had a mission: he had to buy baby clothes, ‘’you sure you don’t want to know the gender?’’ Ennoshita asked as Tanaka took his hand and started walking towards the busy entrance of the shopping centre.

‘’Yep,’’ Tanaka squeezed Ennoshita’s hand, ‘’I want it to be a surprise.’’

‘’I think we’ve had enough surprises,’’ Ennoshita pointed out but he didn’t mind. If it made Tanaka happy, finding out Bubbles’ gender only when it popped out, then Ennoshita could indulge him.

‘’This is exciting,’’ Tanaka said as they walked into the shopping centre and went straight for the escalators leading up to the second floor. As they rode up, Tanaka squeezed Ennoshita’s hand again, ‘’I think we should tell my family soon. Organise a dinner or something.’’

Ennoshita nodded, though dread settled over him, ‘’do you think they’ll get mad...?’’

‘’Not at you,’’ Tanaka assured quickly, ‘’at me...yeah, probably. But I want them to know. By the way, I was thinking that maybe Saeko could be the godmother?’’

Ennoshita gave his boyfriend a smile, ‘’well, between my sister and yours, I’ll gladly have Saeko as a godmother.’’

‘’She’ll probably teach the kid how to smoke by the times its fourteen,’’ Tanaka said wistfully, getting off the escalator and dragging the beta to the baby store on the second floor.

They walked into the store, filled with everything from baby clothes to christening hats to toys, and began browsing, ‘’what about Harumi? Harumi’s a nice name,’’ Tanaka said, going through a row of gender-neutral baby onesies.

‘’I dunno. It doesn’t sound right,’’ Ennoshita put a pair of tiny baby socks in the air and Tanaka gave him a nod of approval. The beta tossed the socks into their cart.

‘’What about something cute and short? Like Moto?’’

‘’Yeah, that’s cute. If you’re five,’’ Ennoshita went on the opposite side of the rack and began browsing for onesies, ‘’think traditional.’’

‘’Jin?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Reijiro?’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Let’s just call it Ryuu junior.’’

‘’Definitely _not_ ,’’ Ennoshita grabbed a giraffe onesie off the rack and put it in the air for Tanaka to see, ‘’cute, isn’t it?’’

Ennoshita could have sworn that Tanaka’s eyes straight up sparkled, ‘’hell yes!’’

Ennoshita frowned, turning the onesie round, ‘’it doesn’t have a price tag.’’

‘’Here, I’ll go ask at customer service,’’ Tanaka put his hands in the air and caught the onesie neatly. Ennoshita continued browsing as Tanaka walked off.

Ennoshita took his sweet time picking out the clothing for the baby. He filled up the cart with as much clothes as he thought would be necessary, including a dinosaur one piece with a hood that reminded him of Tsukki and a short sleeved bodysuit with a taco on it that read ‘TACO BOUT ADORABLE’ which he figured Tanaka would like.

Speaking of Tanaka... Ennoshita glanced around but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. It had been a good twenty minutes since he set out with the giraffe onesie. Ennoshita frowned and went in the direction Tanaka had disappeared. He found him a minute later by the customer service post.

And he wasn’t alone.

Still frowning, Ennoshita approached the spot where Tanaka stood surrounded by half a dozen giggling employees. As he got nearer, he heard what they were saying.

‘’It’s so cute that you’re buying clothes with your partner. My alpha would never come shop with me!’’

‘’That giraffe onesie is so cute. You have really good taste.’’

‘’I always say, there’s nothing as attractive as a hands-on alpha.’’

‘’Totally!’’

‘’Your baby is going to be super cute, I can tell.’’

Tanaka looked slightly troubled by all the attention, but also partly pleased. Ennoshita suddenly felt rather irritated, with both the workers and his boyfriend. He boldly came to stand by him. Tanaka took his hand and grinned, ‘’oh, here he is now.’’

Half a dozen pairs of eyes turned to Ennoshita. One of the workers raised her eyebrow, ‘’oh, hello! I didn’t even realise you’re an omega. You have a very weak scent.’’

‘’He’s not,’’ Tanaka said.

Suddenly the dozen eyes turned rather hostile. A couple of eyebrows went up. One person even looked kind of disgusted, ‘’he’s a...beta?’’ someone said, as if Ennoshita had the plague or something.

‘’Is that a problem?’’ Tanaka asked, voice turning harder.

‘’No, of course not...just...’’

‘’By the way,’’ Tanaka’s smile had disappeared, ‘’are you all on a break at the same time?’’ All the workers suddenly found a place to be. Tanaka turned to Ennoshita with a sheepish smile, ‘’you okay?’’

The strange irritation remained and Ennoshita realised what it was – jealousy. Usually the two of them hanged out in a group that knew very well Tanaka saw Ennoshita and only Ennoshita. The last time Tanaka got hoarded like that had been in the first few weeks of university, ‘’let’s just pay,’’ Ennoshita turned quickly from a surprised Tanaka and went over to the counter.

*~*~*

That same day in the evening, Tanaka and Ennoshita attended the prenatal classes. Today it was a demo on what stretches to do and Tanaka could tell Ennoshita was angry, by the way his body was tense and the way he didn’t speak to his boyfriend.

Which didn’t mean that Tanaka knew what to do about it.

Ennoshita very rarely got angry and Tanaka was at a loss. He tried to think of something to whisper to his boyfriend as the instructor directed a room of about twelve couples to follow her movements. Tanaka obediently practiced on Ennoshita what he would do throughout the pregnancy. He put his hands on his thighs as Ennoshita sat down in a lotus position, pushing his legs down towards the mat. Tanaka’s brain function was disrupted by the annoying instructor telling the mommies-to-be to exhale and inhale and lean forward.

Tanaka was still blank by the time Ennoshita lay down on a rolled up blanket, as instructed, with his head lying on the mat, in a milder version of a possessed floating girl. Now Tanaka was sure Ennoshita was pissed – he averted his gaze, staring somewhere to the side. Tanaka sighed as the room was filled with soft groans, giggles and whispered conversations as the partners pressed down shoulders to elevate pressure. Tanaka skimmed his hands over Ennoshita’s shoulders before pushing down gently, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him. But Ennoshita didn’t. Tanaka glanced around, making sure no one looked their way, before swooping down, lightning fast. He connected his and Ennoshita’s lips, upside down. Ennoshita gasped against his mouth and tried to sit up. Tanaka pressed his shoulders firmly down into the ground and kissed him harder, tongue brushing against his lips.

He finally pulled away – it had worked. Ennoshita was staring at him, wide-eyed, surprised and blushing. Tanaka opened his mouth to finally ask what the hell had he done when the instructor called for a change of position and Ennoshita rolled off the blanket and the moment was gone.

*~*~*

‘’Hey, Chikara...hey, wait!’’

Tanaka barely managed to catch up with Ennoshita, who had walked off as soon as the yoga finished. Now he was outside, going for the car. He was acting immature – even Tanaka, the most immature person in the world, picked up on it. It wasn’t as if Ennoshita could continue ignoring him and walking off was pointless since Tanaka was driving anyway. But Ennoshita still stormed on. And, before Tanaka could get to him...

‘’Chika-chan?’’

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he saw Saeko approaching, arms hanging with bags. Oh no. This was bad. This was _so_ bad. Tanaka sped up but Saeko reached Ennoshita first anyway, ‘’hey, what are you-‘’

Tanaka got to them just as Saeko froze, her mouth hanging open, her eyes staring at Ennoshita’s rather obvious bulge, ‘’oh my God,’’ she whispered, ‘’oh my sweet Jesus, Mary and all the angels. Oh my _fuck_!’’

‘’Shut up. _Shut up_!’’ Tanaka grabbed her by her shoulders away from the paralysed Ennoshita, ‘’you do _not_ tell anyone. Not yet. We-‘’

Tanaka was silenced by a smack to the chest, ‘’why didn’t you tell me?’’ Saeko demanded, ‘’stupid brother!’’ she pounced on Ennoshita, ‘’oh, Chika-chan, congratulation!’’

‘’Thanks...’’ Ennoshita’s voice was muffled as he was smothered by Saeko’s breasts.

‘’How far along are you?’’ Saeko pulled back to stare at the stomach.

‘’About five months.’’

‘’Five mo...FIVE MONTHS!?’’ Saeko roared, ‘’you haven’t told me for FIVE MONTHS!?’’

‘’Well, we’ve only know for about three,’’ Ennoshita gave her a sheepish smile. Now that his shock had worn off, he was relieved that it was only Saeko who they bumped into. Even though this was not ideal, and Ennoshita had wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret as long as possible, Saeko was fiercely loyal and she wouldn’t spill the beans.

‘’Three months!?’’ Saeko sounded appalled, ‘’oh my God, you bastards. I  better be made godmother as compensation. I am going to be godmother, aren’t I?’’ it sounded like a threat, but Ennoshita smiled.

‘’Course.’’

‘’As long as you keep your mouth shut,’’ Tanaka added darkly.

Saeko flipped her brother off and grabbed Ennoshita into another hug, ‘’congratulations!’’

*~*~*

That evening in the dorms, Tanaka finally cornered Ennoshita. And he did so in the most subtle way possible.

AKA he pinned Ennoshita to the bed and stared him down.

‘’W-what?’’ Ennoshita squeaked when faced with Tanaka’s intense glare.

‘’That’s what you’re going to tell me,’’ Tanaka said in a threatening voice, ‘’you’ve been acting strangely ever since we went baby shopping. You won’t look at me, you’re moody and snappy...’’ his brows furrowed, ‘’did I do something? If I did, tell me!’’ he added defensively.

‘’You didn’t do anything,’’ Ennoshita mumbled, trying to free his wrists from Tanaka’s hands, but his grip remained tight.

‘’No, you’re going to tell me,’’ Tanaka said, ‘’this is not just moodiness.’’

Ennoshita sighed, feeling his resolve crumble. The way his throat closed up told him that he was going to get emotional, very soon, and it would be messy and ugly and embarrassing, ‘’it’s just...I...’’ he sighed hopelessly.

Tanaka retraced their day. Ennoshita had been fine, shopping, until... ‘’oh,’’ he realised, ‘’you got jealous.’’ Ennoshita tilted his head to the side, feeling stupid for making a big deal out of it. Tanaka’s hand slipped against his cheek and tilted his head back, ‘’oh, baby,’’ he murmured with a soft grin, ‘’you’re so dramatic. I love you,’’ he pressed a kiss to Ennoshita’s temple.

‘’It’s not just that,’’ Ennoshita mumbled, ‘’when they asked if I was an omega, you just declared that I wasn’t.

Tanaka’s lips paused on Ennoshita’s forehead, ‘’so?’’

‘’So...’’ Ennoshita took a deep breath, feeling his eyes sting, ‘’I wish I was.’’

‘’Chikara,’’ Tanaka took Ennoshita’s face in both his hands and looked him sternly in the eye, ‘’I announced the fact that you’re a beta because it doesn’t bother me. I like it. I don’t care that you’re not an omega. Being a beta doesn’t make you any less special or loveable or amazing,’’ Tanaka gave him a smile, ‘’you’ve been echoing what your mother’s been saying for so long. Why don’t you try echoing what I say, hm?’’

Ennoshita sniffed, reaching up to cup Tanaka’s hands against his cheeks. He squished his cheek into the left one, ‘’I’m sorry,’’ he mumbled, teary, ‘’it’s the hormones and the baby.’’

Tanaka chuckled, ‘’sure, blame Bubbles,’’ he pulled back his hands and rolled up Ennoshita’s stomach. He grinned, brushing a finger against Ennoshita’s belly button, ‘’it’s popped out,’’ he observed.

Ennoshita groaned, ‘’great.’’

‘’It’s cute,’’ Tanaka leaned down and settled with his face facing Ennoshita’s tummy. He kissed his outie belly button, ‘’our baby has fingerprints now.’’

Ennoshita smiled at that.

*~*~*

**July**

Ennoshita rapped his fingers nervously on Tanaka’s parents’ expensive mahogany table. He’d only been round his house a couple of times in high school, but every time it struck him how huge the house was. One of Tanaka’s mothers was a successful business woman with a cruelty-free, all-natural beauty line that sold like fresh cookies in the 21st century; her wife was a beautiful omega that was a stay at home wife, though she volunteered with multiple organisations. Ennoshita remembered that every time he came over, Tanaka’s omega mom would make a feast out of nothing in seconds, all while carrying an involved conversation. Since dating Tanaka, he’d only been back here twice, one for Christmas and once for the summer. The house made him...uneasy. It was so big. Though Ennoshita supposed that once Tanaka was successful, they’d have one just like it. All alphas did.

‘’Sorry for the wait,’’ Tanaka’s omega-mom swept into the living-room with a tray of lemon slices and iced tea, ‘’perfect for this hot weather,’’ she chirped, setting the tray down. Tanaka’s alpha-mom hurried inside. She looked like she just came back from work. She resembled Saeko a lot from the face, except she was in a dress.

‘’I’m sorry dear, the traffic was terrible,’’ she said, coming over to drop a kiss on Tanaka’s shaved head. She then kissed both of Ennoshita’s cheeks, ‘’Chikara, it’s so lovely to see you. You should come over more often. Has my son been any trouble?’’

Ennoshita resisted the urge to look down at his stomach pointedly and say yes – it was hidden behind an oversized t-shirt but after today, it wouldn’t be a secret any longer, ‘’no,’’ Ennoshita said quietly. The nerves were making his palms sweaty and his legs bounced under the table. Tanaka reached over and took one of Ennoshita’s hands resting on his leg. He laced their fingers together. He seemed so composed though when Ennoshita looked up at his boyfriend, he saw the tell-tale signs of Tanaka’s own nerves. Like the way he bit his lip or the way his free hand clenched and unclenched on his knee. Ennoshita gave his hand a squeeze under the table.

‘’Actually, mom,’’ Tanaka cleared his throat, ‘’I... _we_ have something to tell you.’’

Tanaka’s omega-mom clapped her hands, ‘’oh! Are you getting married?’’

Tanaka winced, ‘’well...not exactly, um...’’ he looked at Ennoshita for help and the beta realised that Tanaka wouldn’t be able to tell his mothers.

Ennoshita gave his hand another squeeze and then he said, ‘’I’m pregnant.’’

Both moms gasped. Alpha-mom paled, ‘’b-but...but you’re so young! What about your studies!?’’

‘’We’ll finish university,’’ Tanaka assured, ‘’we’re looking for an apartment, too.’’

Omega-mom looked more worried about Ennoshita, ‘’oh, Chikara, are you alright? Being pregnant at your age...oh dear...’’ she slid into a chair, hand pressed to her mouth.

‘’It’s okay, mom,’’ Tanaka hated the females in his family getting wound up, especially over him. It triggered his protective instincts, ‘’we’ve got it all figured out. We made sure everything was in place before we told you.’’

‘’Oh, I’m happy if you’re happy but...’’ alpha-mom looked worried. And then she stopped. And frowned, ‘’wait...how far along are you, Chikara?’’

‘’Um...six months.’’

‘’SIX MONTHS!?’’

*~*~*

In the end, Tanaka’s parents adjusted to the situation rather quickly. They promised financial aid and seemed happy, if worried. That relaxed Ennoshita, if only briefly – because he hadn’t been scared about telling Tanaka’s parents, but his own.

‘’Do we have to tell her?’’ Ennoshita bit his lip as he and Tanaka stopped in front of his family home.

‘’We do,’’ Tanaka put an arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders, ‘’she deserves to find out from you, not by chance later. Which doesn’t mean she had to be around our baby. Especially if she’s going to obsess over it being an alpha or an omega.’’

‘’Okay,’’ Ennoshita took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend for courage, ‘’let’s do this?’’

‘’Yeah. Let’s,’’ Tanaka took Ennoshita’s hand and pulled him towards the house, where he knocked on the doors.

After a long, tense moment the doors opened, ‘’oh, darling!’’ Ennoshita’s mom beamed at him and then smiled at Tanaka, ‘’perfect timing – your sister is here!’’

‘’Oh, great,’’ Ennoshita faked a smile, ‘’we’ll kill two birds with one stone.’’

His mom didn’t hear him, already hurrying inside the house. Ennoshita followed, Tanaka after him. His sister was indeed there, sitting by the table, a cup of tea in her hands, ‘’hi!’’ she said cheerfully.

‘’Hey, sis,’’ Ennoshita said dejectedly.

‘’Yo,’’ Tanaka nodded his head.

‘’How did you know I’d be here?’’ she asked brightly.

‘’We didn’t,’’ Ennoshita supplied, ‘’I came to tell you two something.’’

‘’Tell us what?’’ Ennoshita’s mom appeared in the doorway from the kitchen with two glasses of juice.

Ennoshita hesitated, shook his head, and then said, ‘’you know what, I’m just gonna put it out there – I’m pregnant with Ryuu’s kid.’’

The glasses of juice clattered out of Ms Ennoshita’s hands and spilled on the floor.

An awful, heavy silence descended over the living-room.

‘’Are you serious?’’ Ms Ennoshita said finally, ‘’with...him?’’ Tanaka raised an eyebrow and Ms Ennoshita hurriedly said, ‘’not that I mean anything through that, Tanaka-san. I’m sure you are a very strong alpha, I just...well...’’ she dropped all pretences and turned her desperate gaze to Ennoshita, ‘’oh, Chikara, you just ruined your chances of marrying a nice, wealthy man!’’

‘’We’re buying an apartment-‘’ Ennoshita tried.

‘’Where?’’ now his mom’s voice turned mocking, ‘’probably some half-assed room in an ugly building. Your sister here is living in a condo. A _condo_! Her husband just bought her a pair of earrings for five thousand!’’

Ennoshita’s sister, who had been silent until now, suddenly exploded.

‘’Why do you have to do this!?’’ she screamed, slamming her foot down like a bratty ten year old, ‘’you have to ruin everything!’’

‘’Huh?’’ Ennoshita stared at her.

‘’Why are you trying to overshadow my wedding!?’’

That.

Was.

 _It_.

Ennoshita let go of Tanaka’s hand and walked up to his sister, ‘’your wedding,’’ he said slowly, ‘’was seven. Fucking. Months ago. Everyone is over it. Everyone is over _you_. I’m pretty sure the only people that care that you’re an omega is mom and your rich husband – it’s not that amazing. And, newsflash, not everything is about you, sis,’’ he turned away from his stunned sister to face his mother, ‘’and you, mom. You need to get your head out of her ass,’’ he gestured to his sister, ‘’I’m _so_ happy she lives in a condo and gets expensive earrings. But I don’t know what you’re waiting for. Her husband isn’t your husband. The earrings and the condo and the fucking ring on her finger aren’t yours so please, I beg you, stop acting like the shit that happens to her is the best thing that’s ever happened in your life. You don’t need to faint over a diamond ring every time you see it for three months so that everyone knows how happy you are that your daughter married rich. Fuck, mom, is that really the biggest thing you want her to achieve? I’m sick and tired of this family. Sorry, mom, that I’m not an omega. Actually, no, I’m pretty good with being a beta. And I’m good with being with Ryuu, whether he buys me a condo or a cardboard box on a corner of a street, cause he’s _amazing_ , kay? You never cared about that. You just wanted to know where he’s going to work and how much money he’s going to make and it _makes me sick_. So this baby,’’ he gestured to his stomach, ‘’is not coming anywhere near you two and your twisted world views. I’m done. Enjoy squealing over rings for the rest of your lives.’’

Now everyone was stunned – Ennoshita’s sister, mom and even Tanaka. Ennoshita turned, grabbed Tanaka’s hand and dragged him out of the house.

It felt like he had inhaled all the air in the world and he only released it, in one long, slow breath, when he was sitting back in Tanaka’s car. Tanaka stared at the steering wheel like he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Ennoshita mauled over what he had said, all that had been on his mind since forever, and paled, ‘’oh no...was that really rude?’’

Tanaka snorted and finally turned to Ennoshita, ‘’ _so_ rude,’’ he said and a grin blossomed on his face, ‘’and I loved every word. Oh my god, I love you, you know?’’ Tanaka leaned over, grabbed the front of Ennoshita’s oversized t-shirt and yanked him into a kiss, ‘’I know I’m supposed to tell you that getting wound up isn’t a good thing in your condition but fuck, that was amazing,’’ he bumped his nose against his boyfriend’s, ‘’especially the part about me being amazing.’’

Ennoshita burst into laughter.

*~*~*

After the high of the evening had worn off, Ennoshita and Tanaka finally came back to the dorm. Ennoshita felt as if he’d just been beat up. Everything hurt and he was so, so tired. He didn’t bother taking off his clothes; he just dumped himself backwards onto the bed and gave a long, slow sigh. Tanaka immediately sat down by his boyfriend, ‘’what hurts?’’

‘’Nothing. I’m okay,’’ Ennoshita assured but after a look from Tanaka, he sighed and said, ‘’I’m getting leg cramps.’’

‘’Roger that,’’ Tanaka picked up Ennoshita’s right leg and put it up on his lap. Ennoshita groaned softly as Tanaka started massaging gently but firmly.

‘’That’s good...’’ he breathed.

‘’Don’t use that voice,’’ Tanaka grinned, sliding his hands over Ennoshita’s shins, ‘’it’s gonna turn me on.’’

Ennoshita chuckled sleepily, ‘’noted.’’

Ennoshita dozed off and only woke up when Tanaka finished his massage and lay down next to him. He propped his head up on his hand and pulled Ennoshita to him with his free arm. He stroked his waist while Ennoshita’s nuzzled his nose into Tanaka’s neck, ‘’hey?’’ Tanaka said.

‘’Mmmh?’’

‘’I think we should put down the deposit on the apartment by the canal.’’

Ennoshita opened his dark eyes sleepily, ‘’that’s the most expensive one,’’ he mumbled.

‘’Yeah,’’ Tanaka said, ‘’but your mom was right about one thing. I’m not having our kid grow up in some rundown shithole. We’re getting the canal one.’’

Ennoshita was quiet for a while. Then he snuggled closer to Tanaka, ‘’I really like the canal one.’’

Tanaka huffed in amusement, ‘’I know you do,’’ he gently rolled Ennoshita onto his back and pulled off his t-shirt. Ennoshita settled for sleep. Tanaka lay down next to him and put his hand on his bulge, stroking. He didn’t sleep, he just lay there, thinking about the future and caressing Ennoshita’s tummy. He liked Ennoshita like this, all soft and filled in and squishy. Of course, he liked the skinny and angular Ennoshita, too. He just...like all of Ennoshita. A lot.

Tanaka gasped when suddenly he felt something touch his hand through Ennoshita’s stomach. He thought he imagined it but then it came again – a kick, ‘’Chika,’’ Tanaka whispered breathlessly, ‘’Bubbles is kicking!’’

But Ennoshita was happily asleep.

*~*~*

**August**

Ennoshita hadn’t exactly wanted to keep his pregnancy a secret, but just...low-key. That went out of the window only a week after the news was broken to the families. Pretty soon, all of Onegawa knew and news travelled fast in the Miyagi prefecture. It was in August, in the middle of the unbearable heat waves, when their old volleyball team found out. Tanaka received a call from a shocked Daichi, demanding a reunion.

And so, somewhere in the middle of August, Tanaka and Ennoshita found themselves entering a crowded bar back in Torono Town. The old Karasuno team was easy to spot – they took up multiple tables in the corner, all pressed together, and were making quite the racket. Suga spotted them first and grinned, waving them over. Tanaka grinned and approached, holding Ennoshita’s hand. Nobody had changed much; Yachi was growing out her hair and Noya had dyed his blond streak red, though Tanaka had seen it before – they often went out together. Kageyama looked like he’d been working out and Yamaguchi had a punky haircut that took him from the mousy guy he’d been in high school to a rather cute omega. Ennoshita didn’t miss the way Tsukki held his hand possessively on the table.

The noise from the team grew about tenfold as everyone got up to greet the two newcomers. There were hugs, yelling, grinning and fist bumping, all around and when the team finally sat back down, Tanaka found that he’d been somewhat...separated from his boyfriend. He was surrounded by Hinata, Kageyama, Suga and Yamaguchi. Tanaka kept glancing over as the four cooed over Ennoshita’s stomach, ‘’can I touch it?’’ Suga asked, forever the polite ray of sunshine.

‘’Sure,’’ Ennoshita gave a small smile.

Suga pressed his hand to Ennoshita’s lower stomach with a radiant smile, ‘’me too, me too!’’ Hinata exclaimed, pressing his own hand above Suga’s, ‘’does it kick yet?’’

‘’Yeah, sometimes.’’

‘’How far along are you, anyway?’’ Tsukki asked, seemingly uninterested, but he fooled no one.

‘’Six and a half? Seven, soon.’’

‘’Boy or girl?’’ Kiyoko wanted to know.

‘’We’re keeping it a surprise,’’ Ennoshita couldn’t help the happy smile that flooded his face. It was good, being back with the team. They rarely saw each other, save for Noya, and practically never all together.

Yamaguchi smiled and brushed his finger against Ennoshita’s cheek, ‘’I guess the pregnancy glow isn’t a myth then, huh?’’

Ennoshita giggled at that. Tanaka, who had been half-listening to something Noya was saying, glanced at the scene and furrowed his brows. An uncomfortable, urgent feeling settled in him. He kind of felt like punching someone, suddenly. His eyes followed the way Hinata and Suga brushed their hands over Ennoshita’s bulge and he quickly turned away back to Noya, feeling his blood boil. Of course the glow wasn’t a myth but someone other than him telling Ennoshita he looked pretty pissed Tanaka right off.

The waitress came over, ‘’can I bring you any more drinks?’’

The guys ordered a couple more beers. Tsukki got strawberry cider, which got a round of laughter and a middle finger up from Tsukki. Shimizu and Yachi ordered a fishbowl to share. The waitress looked expectantly at Ennoshita, ‘’just juice, please.’’

After that, Tanaka hoped that maybe the conversation on his left would veer away from the baby, but Ennoshita kept getting touched. Hinata patted Ennoshita’s bulge, ‘’it’s amazing!’’ his eyes were twinkling, ‘’Kageyama, you should touch it!’’

Kageyama flushed, ‘’o-oh, no...that’s okay.’’

Ennoshita smiled at Kageyama’s shyness, ‘’give me your hand.’’

Kageyama extended his hand and Ennoshita took it, pressing it to his stomach, keeping his hand on top of Kageyama’s. Tanaka turned away from the scene abruptly. Noya grinned at him, ‘’someone’s getting jealous.’’

‘’Shut up,’’ Tanaka sipped his vodka coke angrily. He kind of knew what Ennoshita had felt that time at the shop. He sighed against his straw, ‘’by the way,’’ he said to Noya, ‘’we were thinking of making your godfather.’’

Noya’s beer froze half-way to his lips and his eyes widened, ‘’wait... _seriously!?_ ’’

Asahi smiled, ‘’whose going to be godmother?’’

‘’My sister.’’

Daichi snorted, ‘’Noya and Saeko? Poor kid.’’

‘’Yes!’’ Noya exclaimed suddenly, ‘’yes, I’ll be the godfather!’’

Tanaka grinned and shoved his head down playfully. His anger dissipated.

Right until Kageyama went, ‘’oh my god, it kicked!’’

Tanaka looked back to see Kageyama’s hand still on Ennoshita’s stomach, the beta’s hand covering Kageyama’s. Ennoshita laughed, cheeks flushed, ‘’it rarely kicks for anyone!’’

Tanaka’s hand tightened dangerously on his glass.

*~*~*

After the day of excitement Ennoshita was more than happy to slip into the bed in Tanaka’s dorm room. Even though the school year had ended and they both graduated, they had until September to move out. The shower was still running for Tanaka when Ennoshita settled amongst the covers and pillows, lying on his side. He sighed, content, resting his bump on the mattress. He closed his eyes. Ennoshita heard the water cut off in Tanaka’s ensuite and pretty soon his boyfriend emerged. Ennoshita expected a gentle cuddle before bed, as they have been doing since Ennoshita started showing; instead, suddenly, Ennoshita found himself yanked backwards, back pressed against Tanaka’s front.

‘’Ryuu?’’ Ennoshita asked uncertainly as Tanaka shoved his leg between Ennoshita’s legs, his arm tightening around Ennoshita under his stomach, his nose pressed into the beta’s neck.

‘’You’re mine,’’ Tanaka growled.

‘’Huh? Ryuu, what-ah!’’ Ennoshita winced as Tanaka bit down on his exposed neck, not hard enough to draw any blood but hard enough to draw out a pin-prick of pain.

‘’Mine...’’ Tanaka repeated darkly, mouth brushing against the bite spot.

‘’Brute,’’ Ennoshita grumbled, biting his lip as Tanaka rubbed his leg between Ennoshita’s thighs, brushing against his member, ‘’what is this about?’’

‘’Don’t let anyone touch you like that again,’’ Tanaka grazed his teeth over Ennoshita’s nape.

‘’Oh, so you’re mad because of the guys at the bar...ah, Ryuu, stop it, or I’ll get...’’ Ennoshita bit down harder on his lip as he felt himself grow hard.

‘’Good,’’ Tanaka’s voice was rough and hungry. Ennoshita shivered and a moment later Tanaka’s hand slipped into the front of his pants, ‘’say it.’’

‘’Huh?’’ Ennoshita was distracted by the sensation of his boyfriend’s hand around his member.

‘’Say that you’re mine,’’ Tanaka demanded, giving an agonisingly slow pump.

Ennoshita exhaled shakily, hand fisting in the covers, ‘’I’m yours...’’ he whispered.

‘’Damn right you are,’’ Tanaka said and started moving his hand, fast and erratic. His mouth spread hungry, burning kisses over Ennoshita’s neck. Pent up, Ennoshita came rather quickly. Tanaka left him there, on the bed, catching his breath and went to wash his hand. He returned just as Ennoshita’s adrenaline settled and rolled him over gently, so they were face-to-face on the bed.

Tanaka kissed the tip of Ennoshita’s nose, ‘’do you think Bubbles heard that?’’

‘’Can it hear yet?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Tanaka smiled fondly, ‘’it can hear, feel...even taste.’’

‘’I’m not giving you a blowjob anytime soon, then.’’

Tanaka snorted, ‘’thanks for the heads up.’’

They fell into a comfortable silence, just lying side by side, staring at each other. Finally Ennoshita said, very quietly, ‘’do you think we’re going to be good parents?’’

‘’Are you worried about that?’’ Tanaka turned serious, reaching out to trace Ennoshita’s cheek with a finger.

‘’Yeah...I mean, we’re just kids. Maybe we’re too young for all of this.’’

Tanaka gave him a sad smile, ‘’it’s not like we can change it now. Besides,’’ his smile returned, ‘’Suga was only eighteen when he mothered our entire volleyball team. We’ll be fine.’’

*~*~*

**September**

By mid September, Tanaka and Ennoshita had moved out.

As promised, Tanaka bought the apartment by the canal, a pretty, two-bedroom space with a decent sized kitchen, a cosy living-room and a bathroom that fit a bath-tub. It faced the canal and was framed by the park to the left. Their apartment was still cluttered with packaged boxes and half-unpacked suitcases. The buggy was blocking the doors to the kitchen for the fourth day in a row. Tanaka and Ennoshita had given up unpacking in favour of setting up the nursery for their child, which would come next month. Of course, Ennoshita couldn’t do all that much. His back and feet hurt, and the baby pushed up against his ribcage uncomfortably. Tanaka did the majority of the work. He painted the walls a sky blue and added white clouds with surprising precision. He set up the cot, the wardrobe and the shelving unit. Ennoshita mostly kept him company and added the smaller touches – he stuck glow in the dark stars on the wall where the cot was, so the baby could  look up at the ‘night sky’; he spent hours filtering through sheets and sheets of stickers, carefully picking the ones to stick on the shelving unit; he picked out the tiny carpet and the drapes online; he colour-coded baby clothes and tucked them in the wardrobe out of sheer boredom.

Eventually the nursery was all set up.

Tanaka put an arm around Ennoshita’s waist as they stood in the doorway, admiring their handiwork. Ennoshita’s t-shirt was rolled up to expose his bump as to not constrict his movements. Tanaka absently stroked the stretch marks on his side as Ennoshita said, ‘’I can’t believe we have an actual apartment.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Tanaka put his cheek atop Ennoshita’s head, ‘’I’m starting to really feel like a dad.’’

‘’Yeah, me t-‘’

Suddenly Ennoshita gasped and grasped his stomach.

Tanaka’s eyes widened as he fought to keep his boyfriend up, ‘’what!? What is it!?’’

Ennoshita just gasped again and slid to the floor, holding his stomach, ‘’c-contractions...’’

‘’Contractions!?’’ Tanaka all but yelled, ‘’It’s started!?’’

Ennoshita winced and let out a little whimper, curling on himself, ‘’call the ambulance...’’ Ennoshita managed before gasping again.

Tanaka was torn between staying with his boyfriend and running for his phone. Eventually he chose the latter, ‘’be right back,’’ he flew into the living-room where his phone was on the couch. He snatched it up and with trembling fingers called 911, ‘’hello? I need an ambulance - my boyfriend just went into labour!’’

*~*~*

‘’So he didn’t go into labour?’’ Tanaka repeated after the doctor.

Ennoshita, now completely fine, sat in the chair behind which Tanaka stood. He was bright red in the face and embarrassed. The doctor sitting in his swirly chair in his office looked amused, ‘’no. What Mr Ennoshita experienced were the Braxton Hicks contractions. Rather common in the last months of pregnancy, but only false alarms. Your baby isn’t coming anytime soon.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Tanaka said. He didn’t know whether he was relieved and disappointed. He had been so ready to have the baby, right there and then, even as Ennoshita’s contractions settled.

Ennoshita looked up at the doctor, ‘’we are so, _so_ sorry,’’ he gushed, ‘’we just panicked...’’

‘’It’s fine. Happens often enough,’’ the doctor assured, smiling, ‘’but next time, please – don’t call the ambulance until the waters actually break.’’

*~*~*

**October**

‘’What’s this?’’ Ennoshita smiled as he came into the bedroom in the apartment, finally set up. The boxes were all unpacked and Ennoshita had been watching a show on TV while Tanaka job hunted on the laptop in the bedroom. Now, feeling slightly sleepy, he waddled into the bedroom, holding his massive nine-month stomach, only to find Tanaka on the bed, which had been transformed into a massive nest. All the pillows and blankets in the apartment had been piled on the bed in a vague circle, with a softly padded spot in the middle.

‘’I read that omegas often feel the need to build a nest in the ninth month of pregnancy,’’ Tanaka said, adding another pillow to the structure.

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, ‘’I’m not an omega,’’ since his little outburst in front of his mom and sister, he stopped caring about the fact. Those two also didn’t contact him, which was fine – Tanaka’s family filled in for them just fine.

‘’Yeah, but who doesn’t love a nest?’’ Tanaka sent Ennoshita a grin. He yanked his jumper off, tossed it to the floor, and climbed into the circle, ‘’care to join me?’’

Ennoshita gave him a love-struck grin before waddling into the nest, somewhat clumsily. He lay down on his side, facing Tanaka. The nest was cosy and snug and with all the pillows and blankets cupping Ennoshita, plus his boyfriend pressed against him, Ennoshita quickly became sleepy, ‘’I love you,’’ he murmured, resting a hand on the side of Tanaka’s neck, ‘’you take such good care of me.’’

Tanaka leaned forward to press a brief kiss to Ennoshita’s lips, ‘’well, I am your alpha.’’

‘’Mmmh,’’ Ennoshita traced a hand idly down Tanaka’s muscular arm, ‘’my big, strong alpha...’’

Tanaka chuckled, ‘’look whose trying to build up my ego.’’

‘’Please, your ego doesn’t need building up,’’ Ennoshita grinned and leaned forward for another kiss. Tanaka shifted to half-hover above Ennoshita, kissing him long and slow, careful of his stomach, ‘’this is so nice...’’ Ennoshita whispered when Tanaka pulled away to kiss his forehead.

‘’Yeah, it-‘’ suddenly Tanaka froze, ‘’um, Chika...why is the bed wet?’’

Ennoshita’s eyes widened and he glanced down. There was indeed a wet patch spreading over the blanket Ennoshita lay on, ‘’um, smack me if I’m wrong...but I think this time it might not be a false alarm.’’

*~*~*

‘’Oh my God, don’t go,’’ Ennoshita clutched Tanaka’s hand. He was sweaty and in pain from the contractions that had come shortly after his waters broke. Tanaka didn’t have time to wait for the ambulance – he’d driven his boyfriend to the hospital himself and now he leaned over the hospital bed, holding his hand, ‘’don’t go, please don’t go, if you leave me-‘’

‘’Stupid,’’ Tanaka brushed away his sweaty hair. All around them it was chaos – midwives and doctors rushed around, getting equipment, shouting orders at each other... ‘’of course I’m not going anywhere,’’ he didn’t wince, thought Ennoshita’s fingers dug into his hand.

Some kind of white board thing came down, cutting Ennoshita’s view of his body from the chest down. A midwife appeared in his view, ‘’Mr Ennoshita, we will now begin the caesarean section-‘’

‘’I don’t care! Just do it, bloody do it!’’ Ennoshita’s voice was high pitched and strained. His eyes glistened with tears and he sucked in a breath at another contraction.

‘’It’s okay baby,’’ Tanaka tried not to panic himself. He held Ennoshita’s hand tightly, stroking his face with the other, ‘’you can do it. Just calm down.’’

A tear escaped and rolled down Ennoshita’s cheek, ‘’I’m scared...’’ he whispered in a pained voice.

‘’Don’t be,’’ Tanaka leaned over him, so he didn’t see anything except his worried eyes and handsome face, ‘’I’m right here, kay? Your big, strong alpha, right?’’

Ennoshita giggled at that, somewhat hysterically.

‘’Administering the epidural now,’’ the doctor said.

A moment later Ennoshita was zoned out, though conscious. He didn’t cringe or wince or cry out in pain. He managed to keep a somehow dopey conversation going with Tanaka, who tried not to look on the other side of the partition. He only heard snips and mutterings of doctors.

And then, maybe forty minutes later, a wail broke through the room.

Tanaka barely glimpsed something pink and bloody before it was whisked to the corner of the room. His protective instincts surged up, ‘’hey! I want to see it! Where are you taking my baby?’’

‘’Just a moment, sir,’’ one of the midwives said, ‘’we need to sew up your partner and wash the baby.’’

It was another twenty minutes of anxiously craning his neck and reacting to his baby’s cries, before Tanaka finally saw it. The white partition was taken away and Ennoshita’s hospital gown pulled down, ‘’I wanna see it...’’ Ennoshita mumbled, ‘’our baby...’’ he tried to sit up.

‘’Don’t. Not yet,’’ Tanaka held him down and gave the midwife an urgent look.

A moment later a squealing bundle was brought over. In a trance, Tanaka reached out for his child, ‘’a healthy baby girl,’’ the doctor informed him.

A girl. Tanaka hadn’t expected that. Somehow all along he thought it’d be a boy. Now his eyes filled with tears as he lowered his arms, holding the baby, and looked at it for the first time, ‘’my little girl...’’ he whispered in disbelief.

‘’Let me see...’’ Ennoshita reached out a hand weakly.

Tanaka shifted so he could show Ennoshita their baby. He gently lay her on his chest and Ennoshita immediately put protective hands on the bundle. His eyes were wide, and glassy, ‘’Tomo...’’ he whispered.

Tanaka laughed though tears were dripping down his face, ‘’yeah. Yeah, Tomo’s a nice name,’’ he kissed Ennoshita’s temple and then his self control broke and he peppered his boyfriend’s face with kisses, ‘’I love you. I love you so much...’’ he whispered.

Ennoshita looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and grinned breathlessly. He let go of Tomo with one hand to touch Tanaka’s face and brush away his tears, ‘’you’re a daddy,’’ he murmured, ‘’congratulations.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, ok, I have no idea how a man's waters can break and I don't even wanna think about it xD  
> So this was really fun to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it!  
> Also, I stan Saeko so much.


End file.
